Lasers are used in a variety of fields for removing material from a substrate. Such applications include, among others, the use of lasers to write information onto an information storage medium and the formation of vias and other passages in circuit boards. The laser acts to remove material by burning and/or vaporization. Such a method allows for the very precise removal of material for the fabrication of a variety of components and devices.
However, laser processing suffers from the drawback of creating smoke and other debris including a variety of oxidation products and particulate matter which can litter and obscure the work surface as well as enter the atmosphere. Debris lying upon a work surface can obscure the work surface as well as interfere with the impact of the laser upon the work surface. Smoke and other debris passing into the atmosphere can create a health hazard as well as an environmental hazard. Further, flying debris can impact with the laser and/or associated optical apparatus thereby damaging it and adversely affecting its efficiency. Smoke and other debris can also absorb the laser energy thereby negatively affecting the beam's effectiveness.
Therefore, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can remove smoke and other debris produced by a laser oblation apparatus thereby protecting the apparatus as well as to remove the debris and smoke from the work surface and the environment.